


drivers license

by ambercabello



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Implied Kara Danvers/Cat Grant - Freeform, Post-Break Up, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercabello/pseuds/ambercabello
Summary: Astra and Alex are broken up. It is especially hard on Astra. Alex is already with someone else.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	drivers license

**Author's Note:**

> First if you have never heard drivers license... here  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmDBbnmKpqQ  
> there, you are educated.
> 
> OK. SOOOO. This kinda just happened. I blanked for a moment and this was just typed out on my screen soo yeah.  
> brunette girl- Lucy (love her though, no shade) <3  
> niece's wife- Cat  
> niece- Kara  
> Rao- Krypton's sun/ kryptionian god  
> I think that's all I need to say.   
> Enjoy the angst

Astra’s pov  
I bet you’re with that brunette girl, who always made me doubt. And she’s so much younger than me, she’s everything I’m insecure about. But today I flew through the city, after you made me feel so shitty. And I knew we weren’t perfect but I’ve never felt this way for no one. In all the galaxies I’ve been to, you’re the fucking best, but now you’re gone. I guess you didn’t mean it when you said you'd never leave me. Cause we said forever now I fly and hear your heartbeat.  
My niece’s wife is tired of hearing how much I miss you. She kinda feels sorry for me cause I’ll never know you the way that they do. But today I flew through the city, and heard your laugh, it made me feel so shitty. And I knew we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one. In all the galaxiex I’ve been to, you’re the fucking best, but now you’re gone. I guess you didn’t mean it when you said you’d never leave me. Cause we said forever now I fly and hear your heartbeat.  
Red lights, stop signs. I still see your face in the stars when I look up. Can’t fly to the places we used to go to, cause I still FUCKIN love you babe. Oceans that we’ve crossed. I still hear your voice in the waves when they raise up over all the noise. Rao, I’m so blue now we’re through, but I still FUCKIN love you babe.  
I knew we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one. In all the galaxiex I’ve been to, you’re the fucking best, but now you’re gone. I guess you didn’t mean it when you said you’d never leave me. Cause we said forever now I cannot hear your heartbeat.  
xoxo-Astra In-Ze

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know If you liked it. I like reading people's comments. This was a random idea. I listen to this song a LOT.  
> all mistakes are mine.


End file.
